Turf of Vengeance (Episode 1.2)
Flood: We are attempting to track Morpheus within the Matrix and we've isolated his previous location down to a few possible candidates. We want you to make your way to each of these locations and interrogate a target. If the target is not cooperative, find a way to make them talk. We are sending you to the first possible location right now. Once you are there you will question a target about Morpheus. if they do not cooperate, feel free to use excessive force; extremely excessive. Operator: This is the first location. The target's name is Alpha. You have your orders, {redpill_name}. Proceed. Chimay: How dare you show your face around here. I refuse to tell you anything, {redpill_name}! Operator: Don't worry about interviewing Chimay... Chimay: Spin on it, {redpill_name}! Alpha: I refuse to tell you anything about Morpheus! Operator: I don't expect to get any information out of Fortuna, so this is what I suggest: Kill Fortuna! if you do this, I think it will put the fear into Alpha, and maker her talk. Fortuna: Get the hell out of here! Fortuna: You're presence makes me want to retch! Alpha: Nope. I'm not saying anything. Fortuna Operator: I knew she would come around... You've done well.I will notify Flood of your progress. Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! Alpha: Okay, Okay! i'll talk! Morpheus came through here about a week ago looking for someone. Nope. I'm not saying anything. I don't know who this person was but morpheus seems to think that they pose a threat to us all... That's all I know, I swear! Chimay: You've killed Fortuna! Operator: That wasn't required, but it doesn't bother me as long as the main job gets done. Flood: The second location is the home of a bluepill named Rhett De Bonte. Go there now. Flood: Rhett De Bonte has been contacted a couple times by Morpheus in an attempt to recruit him to Zion's cause. Now, I know you once affiliated yourself with them, but it shouldn't dissuade you in completing your task. Just interrogate Rhett De Bonte and recover any information that he might have on Morpheus. Rhett De Bonte: Uhm, excuse me. What are you doing here? Can I help you? Oh, you're here about... Morpheus? I... I don't know what to tell you, but he has been telling me some rather strange things about life. I'm a bit put off by his words and it has gotten me pretty depressed so I may be able to help you out... There is a recording on my computer that this "Morpheus" gave me. If you want it, it's yours. I couldn't understand it anyway. Operator: Interesting... Retrieve that recording. Rhett De Bonte: My computer is in my bedroom. Just take the disk and go. Operator: I'm going to need you to upload that to me through a hardline. Rhett De Bonte: huh? Flood: The final location is housed by a group of Renegade Exiles who are operating out of the Merovingian's control. These Exiles have been tracking Morpheus' movement as well and we need you to recover any information that they may have obtained. As with the first location, you may resort to violence if you feel it is necessary to recover the information we seek. Operator: Remember, these Exiles aren't working with the Merovingian, and may be irrational in their actions. Try not to get yourself killed. Operator: I think you're getting warmer... Two guards are in the next room standing watch over a locked desk. Operator: It appears that the Exile you just killed was carrying something... Search the body! think you're getting warmer... Two guards are in the next room standing watch over a locked desk. Operator: As I thought. I think that key unlocks the desk. Operator: I do believe that this is what we are looking for. I'll scan the dossier and send it off to the proper contact once you get them to me through a hardline. Operator: Receiving the information ... Got it! Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete. Flood: That is all...for now. Go about your business, {redpill_name} completed NPCs *Chimay *Fortuna *Alpha *Rhett De Bonte (bluepill) *(Guard) *''Episode 1.2: "Why Won't They Give Up His Remains?"'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.2) Category:Episode 1.2 Missions